buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tachyon World (OLD VERSION)
Tachyon World is a Fanon World made by Roxasofmalice. This world is based on machine like buddies created to serve and protect the people. These monsters do not have hearts or wills. They exist to capture and apprehend their criminals. However, not all about Tachyon is friendly. In many reports from civilians, Tachyon World is dangerous for its Evolutionary tactics as well as beatdown/defense methods depending on Buddy. Their stratagies even copy various world Formations like the ``Gao Formation`` and he Ancient world set up. Battle these foes wisely. Playstyle and Deck types * Tachyon Phantom is about the buddy being Aerial Assassin, Tachyon Phantom and evolving him through item based evolution`s. His weapons are more offensive based as his "forms" are based for stronger offensive situations. * Tachyon Knight is about the buddy being Noble Android, Tachyon Knight and evolving him through item based evolution`s. His weapons and forms are more defensive as his forms are for tackling strong offensives while keeping the casualties at a minimum through field control and stopping attacks. * Tachyon Dragon is all about the buddy Chrono Maelstrom,Tachyon Dragon and his monster destroying abilities. He is similar in idea to an Ancient World monster as he is best used in the center. Tachyon Dragon has very small support in regards to monster help except for Support Unit 02, Tachyon Defense Swarm which is a size 0. This also goes for his Evolution Chrono Maelstrom Overlord, Tachyon Dragon "Ragnarok" as it is more of a solo Power house. * Labrys is all about the buddy Prototype Support Unit, Tachyon Labrys and her Support Unit compatibility, She is a size 2 so all the support units work with her, and her ability re-stands units if she is the last to attack. Her deck is the only one able to have a consistent 3 monsters on the field. With her recent Evolution She can get through Shields with consistant damage. * The Fixer '''is all about the buddy Mechanic of Tachyon Machines, The Fixer and his ability to negate size limitations. His abilities allow 2 Support Unit`s at the same time on the field to compensate for his low defense. This is a more power based perspective as you can stack both Double attack units for amazing sweep damage. * '''Phason Knights are all about Adaptability, as each one can be used in various situations. They are the pinnacle of perfection when it involves game changing maneuvers and keeping your opponents guessing what you will do next. Associated Characters * Jonathan "Setsuna" Brindley (Liberation Knights) Archetypes Liberation Knights Phason Knights Support Units Tachyon Dragon Attributes Abyss Black Dragon Cyberoid Developer Earth Fire Green Dragon Knight Light Mechanical Mechanical Dragon Phason Prototype Replica Star Support Unit Tachyon Thunder Water Wind Wizard Sets containing Tachyon World cards * Zpecial Booster Set 1: Calling of the Worlds (1 Card) * Zpecial Booster Set 2: Reality against Fantasy * Fan Extra Booster 01: Awakening of the Divine (20 Cards) * MEGA Booster Set 1: Eternal Mayhem List of Tachyon World cards Flags *Tachyon World (Flag) Items All Around Support * Signal Sword Tachyonblade Line * Tachyonblade, Rage * Tachyonblade, Love * Tachyonblade, Joy For Tachyon Phantom * Shadow Throne * Swash Shield * Claw Cruiser * Skylight Sabre For Tachyon Knight * Burning Blade * River Ring * Tazer Gun * Bouquet of Deadly Thorns * Darkfire Gladius Phason Weapons * Phason Weapon, Labrys Axe * Phason Weapon, Nazca Lancer * Phason Weapon, Warbringer Cannon Spells * Charge to Freedom * Command Resequencer * Energy Stealer * Freedom to Protect * Gear Shield * Hologram Guard * Phase Out * Phason Field * Power for Power * Projection of Fangs * Recallment of Armories * Reforge, Weapons of Technology * Tachyon Backshuffle * Tachyon Overdrive * Tachyon Reuse * Tachyon Reverse/Rebirth * Tachyon Rebirth/Reverse * Tachyon Swash Survival * The Heart and Soul Needed to Break the Shackles * Units reborn Impacts * Supreme Laser! * Tachyon Punisher Reverse!! Monsters Size 0 Liberation Knights *Liberation Knights, Speed Run Soldier Support Units * Support Unit 02, Tachyon Defense Swarm * Support Unit 07, Tachyon Arachnoid Stinger Size 1 All Around Support * Tachyon Dragon Spawn Liberation Knights *Liberation Knights Second in Command, Guardian Fira *Liberation Knights, Great Nurse Doll *Liberation Knights, Mad Rush Boxer *Liberation Knights, Sharp Needle Dragon *Liberation Knights, Shield Drake *Liberation Knights, Stealth Drake *Liberation Knights, Sword Drake Phason Knight * Phason Knight, Crossbone * Phason Knight, F91 * Phason Knight, Victory * Phason Knight, Zeta Support Unit * Support Unit 01, Tachyon Weapon Hauler * Support Unit 03, Tachyon Gatling Auxillary * Support Unit 04, Tachyon Aerial Defender * Support Unit 05, Tachyon Metal Detector * Support Unit 06, Tachyon Revolver Knight * Support Unit 10, Tachyon Marie * Tachyon Papillon Size 2 * Super Tachyon, Labrys of Loving Heart * Mechanic of Tachyon Machines, The Fixer Liberation Knights * Liberation Knights, Purple Heart * Liberation Knights, Revolution Phoenix * Liberation Knights, Sunshine Eagle Dragon * Liberation Knights, War Cleric Labrys For Tachyon Phantom * Aerial Assassin, Tachyon Phantom * Tachyon Phantom ``Fear Ripper`` * Tachyon Phantom ``Swash Buckler`` * Tachyon Phantom ``Shadow Reaper`` * Tachyon Phantom "Skyshine" For Tachyon Knight * Noble Android, Tachyon Knight * Tachyon Knight ``Flame Android`` * Tachyon Knight ``Mariner Dolphin`` * Tachyon Knight "Power Plant" * Tachyon Knight ``Frenzy Plant`` * Tachyon Knight ``Necromancer`` Phason Knight * Phason Knight Replica, Shadow Labrys * Phason Knight, Hi-Nu * Phason Knight, Unicorn * Phason Knight, Crossbone 2 * Phason Knights Leader, Original Model-UC Support Units * Prototype Support Unit, Tachyon Labrys * Support Unit 08, Amazing Professor Size 3 * Chrono Maelstrom,Tachyon Dragon * Chrono Maelstrom Overlord, Tachyon Dragon "Ragnarok" * The ChronosBreakerDragon TachyonApocalypseDragon Liberation Knights * Liberation Knights Leader, Omniverse Heart Dragon For Phason Knight * Phason Knight, Psyco